Autógrafo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones era el ídolo musical de Arthur Kirkland, lo único que deseaba era un autógrafo de él ese día del concierto, lo que no sabía es qué tipo de "autógrafo" le daría ese cantante que estaba de cumpleaños. USxUK.


Otro fic para el cumple, estoy que llego a los doscientos fic, nunca pensé que pudiera escribir tanta tontera junta, les amo por seguirme :,D, no me hagan llorar (?)

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Autógrafos xD

El admirador, el que observa, el que no actúa, el que espera, el que cuenta, el que se queda en blanco cuando le preguntan, el que cierra los ojos y sueña ser diferente, el que quiere que esto sea diferente, pero no hace nada para que su sueño se cumpla. Porque es imposible, porque su amor es algo platónico o simplemente de admiración.

–The nex song is…–susurró acalorado el muchacho en el escenario. Sí, ese era Alfred F. Jones, un popular cantante estadounidense que estaba de gira, pasando por la concurrida y tranquila Londres, animado y energético, del cual Arthur era el más grande fan.

Porque sólo con escucharlo cantar, las letras, a veces tontas, estaban llenas de esperanza, que a pesar de todo, uno podía levantarse y seguir adelante, recordando, pero superando, le enseñó eso y mucho más, era inalcanzable. Las mejillas se le oscurecieron un poco, frunció el ceño ¿qué hacía parado al lado del escenario junto a todos los demás?

¿Qué esperaba? quizás un autógrafo, una marca, para saber que realmente hubo un instante efímero en que sí existió para su ídolo.

–Bueno… ¿no se deciden? –seguía gritando, mirando al publico. –¡Sacaré a uno de ustedes, esa persona me dirá que cantar! –

El cuerpo paralizado, todos se empezaron a ir contra el escenario extendiendo las manos hacia Jones, los labios se le apretaron al inglés, frunció la quijada, realmente… ¿qué esperaba?, los brazos junto al pecho jugando con los dedos, no, no podía ser así, al menos, debía seguir lo que apoyaba en ese muchacho, tenía que intentarlo, alzó un brazo, grito lo más posible, el sujeto tomó una mano delgada y blanca, pero no, no era la suya.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, la soltó, los ojos del británico miraron impresionados como se elevaba del suelo por la calida mano del americano, lo estaba tocando, realmente eso era real, la emoción de ver a su ídolo le cosquilleó el estomago y el calor se le inundó en las mejillas y en parte posterior del cuello y orejas, estaba arriba del escenario, todos gritaban, sentían celos, de alguien como él.

Uno entre todo el resto.

–¿Nervioso, dude? –susurró el americano pasando un brazo por la cintura del británico, los ojos se agolparon de sorpresa al sentir un agarre fiero y casi de deseo del cantante. –¿Quieres un autógrafo, no? –

Arthur Kirkland… no sabía qué hacer, el cantante sonrió con delicia mirándolo, enfocando sólo su mirada hacia él, los bulliciosos reclamos y alabanzas del público se escuchaban en los oídos del británico como un chubasco, luego más fuerte, se convirtió en una tormenta, sólo podía escuchar las palabras de Jones.

¿Esto era la adrenalina de conocer a alguien inalcanzable? ¿un sueño, una esperanza? no quiere que se disipe.

–Veo que estás mudo, siento la descortesía, pero no tengo ni lápiz ni papel…–susurró travieso enmarcando una sonrisa cercana al inglés, dirigiéndose a su oreja que se estremeció por el aire tibio. –Te autografiaré los labios…–

¿L-Los l-labios?

No pudo siquiera pensar en que tipo de autógrafo era ese cuando el afanado ídolo musical ya le sujetaba con fuerza la cadera y él trataba de emitir un gemido ahogado en los labios del americano, poderoso, suculento y quizás, algo posesivo, el americano se dejo hacer y el anglosajón sentía oleadas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, demasiado rápido, veloz, eso no estaba pasando, sólo era una cinta de su cabeza pasada en cámara rápida.

Se queda sin aire, pero el americano vuelve a unir los dulces labios metiendo su lengua, los espasmos del anglosajón le parecen adorables.

–¿Q-Qué haces? –susurraba rojo, aún sintiendo el estremecimiento del beso y las manos del cantante sujetarle la cadera, dio un respingo cuando sintió la lengua dar masajes en su cuello y los fanes dirigiendo miles de comentarios, incluso algunos insultos hacia la sexualidad recién descubierta del cantante o su extraño capricho con ese fan.

–¿Has escuchado mis canciones, no? –sonrió al ver que el muchacho asentía. –Sólo cumplo mis sueños… Arthur kirland, si quieres, puedes darme mi regalo de cumpleaños en el camarín…–

–¿Cam-arín? ¿cómo sabes mi n-nombre?–tartamudeaba el pobre inglés que trataba de identificar si eso era un sueño o una pesadilla.

Porque Arthur Kirkland no lo recordaba, pero Jones sí, hace tres años exactamente, en Londres, el menor había ganado una beca en el mismo instituto que el anglosajón, Arthur Kirkland era el presidente estudiantil, en ese entonces, el inalcanzable era otro, pero Jones, lo sabía, aunque fuera invisible en ese entonces, llegaría el día, no sabía ni cómo ni cuando, tampoco con que escusa para acercarse a él, pero llegaría el día en que podría tener a ese inglés. Y ahora, planeaba no dejarlo escapar jamás, autografiaría cada parte del anglosajón, marcándolo de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, porque en el amor, Jones también es el más grande fan de Arthur Kirkland.

**N.A: **Y así amores, espero les gustara, esto pasó en un concierto verídico xD, sería genial te autografiaran de esa forma, estaba pensando hacer una pequeña continuación lemon que se titule "En los camarines", pero no sé xD, en fin, que viva el lindo USxUK :D


End file.
